


Trick Or Treat

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy take their sons trick or treating. Series 15.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Trick Or Treat

Pulling up outside her house, Charlie got out and helped Louis out of his car seat. Taking the boy's hand they walked up to the door. Well, Charlie walked, Louis was jumping around with excitement at the prospect of the fun to come. As he approached the house he could already hear the exuberant shouts of the boys inside. Charlie knocked on the door and waited to be let in. 

He wasn't at all prepared for the sight that greeted him as she opened the door. Duffy was dressed in a black knee length dress with striped tights and ankle boots. All topped off with a black wig, witches hat, green eye make up and deep red lipstick. She raised an eyebrow at him and pouted. 

"Charlie I told you that grown ups had to dress up too!" 

He tried to form the words to reply but was too distracted by the vision in front of him. He wasn't sure how long had passed when she reached forward, closed his mouth with her hand and, giggling, whispered - 

"It's rude to stare. Are you coming in or not?"

Stepping to one side to allow him to enter, she then closed the door behind her. 

"So what have you come as? A grumpy old man?" 

"Oh haha! Actually I have this to wear." He pulled a skeleton mask out of the carrier bag he was carrying hoping that she wouldn't notice that it came from the cheap costume shop in town that he'd nipped into in a hurried panic after receiving her invite a few days previously. 

Rolling her eyes she led him down the hall to the kitchen where Louis had already run ahead to join Peter and Jake. On the counter he spotted a bowl full of sweets and a jug containing a strange green liquid. 

"Fancy a glass of my special witch's brew Charlie?" She cackled, her eyes dancing. 

Seeing that he didn't look very convinced, she laughed. "It's apple juice with food colouring in it, it's not going to kill you!" 

"Um, I think I'll pass all the same. Isn't it time we got the boys organised and headed out?" 

The next several minutes were taken up making sure each of the boys had their hat, gloves and trainers on. As they were heading out the door Duffy grabbed her cape to wrap around herself for warmth against the chilly October evening. 

After visiting a dozen or so houses, Charlie was quickly starting to lose his enthusiasm for the activity. Looking over at Duffy he was surprised to see that she was still grinning excitedly. Noticing that he had turned to look at her, she swirled her cape around and shouted "Boo!" before bursting into giggles. 

"You are worse than the kids Duffy, seriously! How can you find this fun? It's freezing out here!" 

"Oh come on Charlie, lighten up a little. The boys are enjoying themselves. Only a couple more streets to go and then the boys will have more than enough sweets to last them til Christmas." She looped her arm through his and snuggled up to his shoulder slightly. "Warmer now?" 

Charlie simply smiled in response, feeling infinitely warmer inside. 

True to her word, within 15 minutes they were making their way back inside her house. The boys ran straight for the lounge and sat down on their carpets with their haul of sweets. Following them into the room, Duffy held out her hand, palm facing upwards, towards her sons. "Boys?" 

Both boys sighed and got up, Peter rolling his eyes in almost perfect imitation of his mother. Approaching her they held out their hauls and she took two sweets out of each bucket. "Thank you. Peter, make sure Jake and Louis don't have more than 3 sweets each ok?" Walking into the hall, she called over her shoulder. "Tea Charlie?" 

Walking into the kitchen he looked incredulously at Duffy as she opened the wrapper on one of the sweets and popped it into her mouth. "Parent tax." She said as she flicked on the kettle. Seeing his confused look she explained. "I just spent the last hour traipsing the streets of Holby in the freezing cold, it's the least I deserve!" 

"That's a very elaborate excuse to steal sweets off your children Duffy!" Charlie smirked. 

"I'm thinking of their health Charlie!" She replied with a shocked face that lasted mere seconds before they both dissolved into giggles. 

Pouring their cups of tea, Duffy then handed one to Charlie before they both returned to the lounge and settled onto the sofa. 

"I'm really pleased you joined us Charlie. I hope you both had fun." 

"Well, Louis certainly did!" Charlie replied. Duffy tilted her head to one side and gave him a look. "Ok, ok, I enjoyed myself too!" He sipped his tea for a few moments before looking back over at her with a smile. "I really can't take you seriously in that costume Duffy!" 

Duffy removed the hat and wig, placing them on the sofa next to her. She then pulled the bobble from her hair and began to shake out the tangles that had formed in it from being stuck under the wig. Charlie sat watching her transfixed. She turned to face him again. "Better?" 

He cleared his throat slightly awkwardly. "Um, yes, you look like you again now." 

Draining her cup she placed it on the coffee table. "Now you've warmed up a bit, do you fancy a glass of witch's brew?" 

"I'm not drinking any of that vile apple juice concoction you made earlier Duffy!" 

Shaking her head she rose from the sofa and walked back through to the kitchen. As he followed her he saw her reach into the fridge and produce a bottle of wine which she held up towards him. 

"Duffy..." He said with a slight warning tone in his voice. 

She bit her lip and looked impishly at him. "We can trust ourselves with just a small glass surely?" 

She'd got him there, she knew he couldn't resist that look. "Ok, just a small glass." 

She poured their drinks and they both lent against the counter. Nothing was said between them for a couple of minutes. Charlie was the first to break the silence. 

"I really did enjoy tonight Duffy. I miss the two of us hanging out together." 

A sad smile graced her lips. "So do I but we agreed Charlie." 

"We did. That's why I was so surprised when you suggested tonight's outing." 

"The boys are with us Charlie, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Yeh, what's the worst that could happen?" He replied quietly. 

They lent towards each other and their lips met. He slipped his hands into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Her arms wound their way round his back. The kiss deepened and was beginning to heat up when they heard a voice from the hallway. 

"Daddy, I'm tired!" 

They sprang apart as though burnt. They couldn't look each other in the eye as Charlie mumbled. "Right, um, I better get him home to bed. Thanks for a lovely evening. I'll see you at work." With that he practically bolted from the house. 

Duffy slumped onto the counter, her head on her arms. That had been too close of a call! What if it had been Peter or Jake who had come in? She'd felt herself being increasingly drawn to Charlie again over the last few weeks. Things were sure to end in trouble. Worryingly she didn't feel as bad about that idea as she probably should... 

Outside, Charlie finished buckling an almost asleep Louis into his carseat and sat down in the driving seat. He put the key in the ignition and looked up to start to reverse the car. It was only then that he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Across his lips were the telltale smears of the lipstick Duffy had been wearing. He sighed, it was happening again. He was struggling to resist her. He rubbed at the marks and smiled as he recalled the feel of her lips on his. 

"Don't be an idiot." He muttered to his reflection. A bitter laugh escaped him. Where Duffy was concerned, the temptation to be an idiot and allow himself to be drawn into a situation that would end in trouble was very hard to resist. He sighed and smiled, well, the way things were going, at least he'd be in for an interesting few months...


End file.
